


White Day

by Synergetic_Prose



Series: The Queen and Kings of Altea [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Japanese White Day theme, Multi, Polyamory, Post Series AU, Suggestive, just at the end there, older teen rating just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: Curtis and Shiro get Allura gifts for the Japanese White Day. One gift has unexpected side affects for Alteans.
Relationships: Allura/Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Shallurtis
Series: The Queen and Kings of Altea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this initially on my tumblr, posting it here now. :)

The weather was lovely on New Altea.

Allura smiled and greeted Curtis as he sat down, to which he warmly returned. The dainty little sandwiches and tea scones with their jams and clotted cream was already laid out.

The teapot he set down on the table was clear this time instead of one of the pretty floral ones. She tilted her head upon seeing a dried ball in the teapot.

“What’s this?”

Curtis had the kettle of hot water in hand. His smile curved even more.

“Watch and see Allura.”

He quickly poured the hot water in. Within seconds the ball unraveled before her, revealing a well known flower.

“It’s a juniberry,” she happily declared. “Oh, how marvelous!” She stood up to look at it from the top. “I love juniberry tea but I’ve never seen it served like this.”

Curtis beamed. It had taken some trial and error to make it but the expression of delight on her face made up for any frustrations he had making it.

“It’s called blooming tea. Do you like the surprise?”

“Very much.”

He took the pot and carefully poured out into their teacups, serving Allura first. She gave him thanks before lifting the cup up and taking in the warm scent of the tea. She softly hummed in contentment, her happy sound getting louder when she sipped it.

“It’s better than I remember.”

“Well, I did add some other flowers and herbs to enhance it so it’s not exactly the same recipe.”

Allura reached out for his hand. “It’s perfect.”

He gave her hand a squeeze.

They chatted while gathering some tea treats onto their plates. Shiro came out to their bedroom balcony with a gold box with a huge red bow.

“Curtis,” he leaned over to peck his lips, “Allura,” then moved to the other side to kiss her.

Shiro sat down between them and placed the box near her saucer.

“For me?”

“No.”

Allura pouted. Curtis tsked and lightly pinched Shiro’s ear. Shiro laughed and rubbed his ear.

“Alright, alright. Yes it’s for you princess.”

Allura stuck out her tongue. “Always teasing me,” she huffed.

Shiro winked and leaned on his forearms. “Then you need to stop being so cute when you react to my teasing.”

“Takashi.”

Shiro dodged another ear pinch from Curtis. “A-a-ah! No infighting.”

“What is this?”

Shiro and Curtis turned back to Allura.

“They’re chocolates.” Shiro grinned. “They’re a treat made with milk and cacao.”

“That’s a good brand,” Curtis praised as he looked at the gold label on the side of the box. “They’re what, 60-70% cacao?”

“It ranges but the lowest is 70%. What Allura has in her hand.”

Allura bit into a small morsel and hummed.

“The next row is higher.”

Allura picked up one from that row, bit into it and shivered pleasantly. The flavor coated her tongue delightfully. She popped the rest into her mouth and chewed slowly.

“Then the next is the highest percentage.”

When Allura bit into one of those chocolates she visibly shuddered. Her eyelids fluttered closed for a couple of ticks before they opened half mast. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by her partners.

“Allura?”

“Princess?” Curtis’ brows flew upwards when her gaze locked onto his. He swallowed harder than he intended. “Your pupils are blown wide.”

“Are they?”

She slowly placed the remaining piece onto her tongue and then licked her thumb clean. She breathily sighed as she opened her eyes again. She was warm all over. Shiro’s arm was around her shoulder.

“You ok?” He softly asked.

She blinked once and then pulled him down to her, smashing their lips. Shiro made a surprised sound as she slid into his lap but was far from stopping her. Curtis cleated his throat as his face flushed.

“I think maybe-“

From atop Shiro, she leaned over and hotly kissed Curtis. He let out a soft gasp as she broke off the kiss. She got off Shiro’s lap and took each of their hands.

With a bite of her lips she tugged them to follow her back into their room.

They went.

* * *

They breathed hard as they were a tangled mess on the bed, Allura in the middle.

“Cacao,” Curtis breathed out slowly, “might be an aphrodisiac for Alteans.”

“It appears so,” Allura lightly laughed as she kissed Curtis’ collarbone. “it tastes absolutely _divine_.”

Curtis pushed some hair out of her face and kissed her glowing cheek marking. Shiro grinned as he placed a kiss behind her ear.

“Happy White Day, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a crack headcanon about Alteans but *shrugs* XD


End file.
